


All Night

by the1man1eating1cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, drunk, mention of aone and hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1man1eating1cat/pseuds/the1man1eating1cat
Summary: At a week long reunion between former Dateko members, Kamasaki gets drunk, and Futakuchi gets laid.





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> He's not exactly a main character in Haikyuu, but Futakuchi is actually one of my favorite characters. I actually didn't even think about kamafuta being a ship until I recently saw it, but I fell in love. I was watching TV with my parents and ended up writing this, so I thought I'd post it.  
> They're at a hotel, by the way. One of the former Dateko members got rich or something.

“Kamasaki-san, I think you need to--” 

“Shut up.” 

Futakuchi hates the way he shivers at the growl in Kamasaki’s voice. He hates how he can't bare to look in those fierce eyes. He hates how he loves the feel of Kamasaki against him, the feel of those hands on his hips. 

“Kamasaki-san.” Futakuchi repeats, trying to hold a casual smile. “You're drunk; you don't know what you're doing.”

Kamasaki grabs the back of Futakuchi’s head, pulling him so close Futakuchi can feel Kamasaki’s breath. “Don't go looking down on me. I know what I’m doing.”

Futakuchi forces a laugh. “I don't know, Kamasaki-san. Your words are slurred and you're holding your least favorite kouhai against a wall, so that's really quite debatable.” 

Kamasaki growls, making Futakuchi shudder. “Damn it, Kenji, stop trying to run away.” 

Futakuchi’s eyes widen a little at his first name, and for a moment he doesn't even notice what Kamasaki said. “Wai -- Kamasaki-san, what are you talking about?” He asks, a little too late. 

“I'm talking about this.” And Kamasaki grinds down on Futakuchi’s erection,  _ hard.  _

“Sh- _ it _ !” Futakuchi bites his lip, trying to hold back. He leans his head against the wall for a moment, before trying again. “Please, Kamasaki-san,” it’s breathy, too breathy. “We’re -- uh,” Kamasaki is looking at him,  _ looking  _ with those eyes, and he can't, he's losing his nerve. 

“We’re  _ what _ ?” Kamasaki asks, his voice too quiet, too calm, too seductive. 

“We're -- we’re still at the bar. Everyone else is outside. And -- um -- anyone could come in, this is a bathroom.” Futakuchi speaks slowly, trying to keep his head thinking rationally. 

“Then we’ll head to the rooms.” Kamasaki says. 

“How?” Futakuchi asks, then realizes. “Wait, that's not the point. The point is--” 

“Is what?” Kamasaki asks, pressing even closer. 

“Is, uh… we… we shouldn't be doing this. Cause -- cause you're straight, and you don't like me.” Futakuchi says. 

Kamasaki laughs softly. “Oh, is that it? Then absolutely, let's stop now.” He looks Futakuchi in the eye, his face completely serious. “Except that's all wrong, so you’ll have to keep trying.” He slots his knee between Futakuchi’s legs, pushing, not enough, not nearly enough, and yet too much. 

“Kamasaki-san, really, you're just too drunk.” Futakuchi says. He doesn't notice what Kamasaki said -- or he pretends not to. There's too much hope in it. “You should just calm down, get some wa--” 

“Hey, what’re you trying to hide from?” 

Futakuchi stiffens. Kamasaki’s voice is clear, the least slurred it’s been this whole time. 

“It's always like this with you. You cover things up with a smile, act like you're in control of everything. When was the last time you were honest about your feelings?” 

Futakuchi smiles, but it's see through and he knows it. “I was honest not too long ago, with Aone.”  

Kamasaki rolls his eyes. “And Aone was honest with me.” 

Futakuchi’s silent now, confused. 

“He didn't mean to be, but the first day of the reunion yesterday, he got drunk. He told me.” Kamasaki leans in, whispering into his ear. “I know about your crush.” 

Futakuchi stiffens. He wants to run, wants to disappear. He doesn't know why he came here. This reunion was never a good idea. “I-I'm not -- I don't--” 

“God, Futakuchi, are you listening to anything I've said?” Kamasaki asks, and there's a growl of irritation in his voice. “I said I  _ like  _ you.” 

And now Futakuchi’s frozen; his head spins. 

_ What? Kamasaki  _ what _?  _

“Wait -- what -- you ca--” 

And suddenly there are lips pressing against his, warm and a little rough and tasting like alcohol. 

Kamasaki pulls away, licking his lips. “I've wanted to do that for so long.” 

Futakuchi finally processes everything, and heat floods his face. He presses a hand over his mouth in shock, sinking to the ground. 

“So,” Kamasaki says, voice low, “head to the rooms?” 

Futakuchi nods numbly, face still red. 

They end up sneaking out of the bar area easily, their companions only busy being drunk idiots. Futakuchi thinks Aone probably noticed them, but he just grins (or what passes for a grin on that impassive face; he's gotten better, especially with the help of his boyfriend, but he's still hard to read if you don't know him). Futakuchi makes a mental note to get revenge. 

And then Futakuchi is pushed down again -- but now on a hotel room bed (after Kamasaki tried three wrong rooms) instead of in a bathroom stall. 

His shirt’s off in an instant. There's a tongue in his mouth, hands on his skin. 

“Kamasaki -- I,” Futakuchi bites his lip, Kamasaki undoing his jeans. “Slow down,” Futakuchi breathes out. “I haven't -- I've never--” 

Kamasaki grins. “You're a virgin?” 

Futakuchi flushes again, and damn, he's not used to not being in control of his facial reactions. 

Kamasaki chuckles. “It's okay, me too.” 

Futakuchi’s eyes widen. “You--” 

“Don't act so surprised,” Kamasaki says. “I've been in love with you since second-year. But I know about it.” 

Futakuchi gives him a confused look. 

“Sasaya doesn't shut up.” Kamasaki says. He pulls Futakuchi’s jeans off. 

Futakuchi laughs, but grabs Kamasaki’s hands before he can do, well, whatever he's gonna do. “Okay, but, can you, like, be careful?” 

Kamasaki grins. “Don't worry, I won't hurt you.” 

Futakuchi nods, but any thought is promptly silenced by Kamasaki leaning down and licking the tip of Futakuchi’s dick.  _ “Fuck _ !” Futakuchi swears, a shudder running through his body. “Shi -- Kamasa -- oh  _ god _ .” 

“ _ Yasushi _ .” Kamasaki corrects, before completely taking Futakuchi in. 

Futakuchi grasps at the sheets, writhing under Kamasaki, toes furled. 

“Wait, Kama -- Yasushi, I'm g- I'm gonna cum,” he moans out, panting. 

Kamasaki pops off his dick to say one word. 

“ _ Cum _ .” 

And then he's back to licking, to sucking, and Futakuchi can't breathe, it feels good, too good. He sucks in a breath, hands losing their strength as they fist into the sheets, and he cums into Kamasaki’s mouth. 

The older sits up, moving a little so he's straddling Futakuchi, and swallows. 

Futakuchi’s eyes widen. “Wait, Yasu--” he's once again cut off by lips, now tasting faintly of his own cum. 

“How long can you go?” Kamasaki whispers, low and full of possibility. 

The heat hasn't stopped boiling in the pit of Futakuchi’s stomach. He looks in those intense eyes and figures, Hell, this is a week long reunion. He can wreck himself. 

“All night.” He whispers back. 

Futakuchi loses most of the night in a haze. He just remembers hands and tongues and skin and heat and Kamasaki's voice, whispering into his ear. 

 

Futakuchi sits up in the morning, groans, and drops back onto the bed. 

The hangover’s not too bad, but he's knows he can't convince anyone that the pain in his ass is from a hangover. 

Well, they were maybe caused by the same thing (drinking), but that's not the point.

Something shifts beside him, and Futakuchi turns to the side, greeting Kamasaki with a smile.

“Morning.” He says. 

Kamasaki peers up at him, and Futakuchi just keeps smiling, unsure of what Kamasaki’s thinking. 

Kamasaki pulls Futakuchi into a kiss, surprising the younger male. It's calm and slow, unlike the fierce ones from the night before, and Futakuchi can't help but smile a bit. 

“Yeah,” Kamasaki mutters as he pulls away, voice low from grogginess. “Last night was real.” 

Futakuchi laughs. “You could've just asked me. I don't know if I can walk.” 

“You hungry?” Kamasaki asks, swinging off the bed. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Futakuchi says. 

He's suddenly swept off his feet. 

“Wait -- Yasushi?!” Futakuchi exclaims. 

“You can't walk, right?” Kamasaki says. 

“Okay, but, if you're gonna carry me, there are, like, a million different ways you could instead of doing it like I'm a bride.” 

Kamasaki grins. “This way’ll embarrass you the most.” 

In the end, Futakuchi doesn't need to explain why he's not walking. 

He's not sure how to feel, though, when Sasaya gives Moniwa a grin and holds out his hand, and Moniwa sighs and gives him money. 

 

(Futakuchi did manage to get revenge on Aone, of course, in the form of a blushing Hinata kissing him before running away -- and okay, it may be partly for Futakuchi’s sake because, really, he can't stand to watch the couple dance around each other, and because honestly, how long can a relationship go on before you stop blushing at anything and never even kiss?) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got kind of tired at the end so I didn't write what they did all night, but trust me, it was not SFW.  
> On a side note, I don't particularly ship Aone and Hinata (I like kagehina better), but I think it's kinda cute.  
> And yeah, Moniwa and Sasaya did bet on Futakuchi and Kamasaki. Moniwa thought it'd take them until after Futakuchi graduates, but Sasaya bet it'd happen before his last year in college (he's in his third, I guess).


End file.
